Warren Sings 5 Disney Songs
Transcript * Warren Cook: I’m going to sing Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid. * sings Under the Sea The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full time to floatin' Under the sea * Alan: Warren! How dare you sing Under the Sea from the Little Mermaid? You know the song is made by Disney! Four more songs made by Disney, you’ll be grounded for Tyranity! * Alan walks away * Warren: I’m going to sing Arabian Nights from Aladdin. * Sings Arabian Nights Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where it's flat and immense And the heat is intense It's barbaric, but hey, it's home When the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night Arabian nights, like Arabian days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes. * Alan: Warren! How dare you sing Arabian Nights from Aladdin? You know the song is made by Disney. If you sing three more songs made by Disney, you’ll be grounded for tyranity! * Alan walks away again. * Warren: I’m going to sing Gaston from Beauty and the Beast * Sings Gaston Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says "no" to Gaston! Huh! Darn right. Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear. More beer? What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced. Who, you? Never! Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together. Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston Looking so down in the dumps Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Gaston Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you You're ev'ryone's favorite guy Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why No one's slick as Gaston No one's quick as Gaston No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's For there's no man in town half as manly Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on No one's been like Gaston A king pin like Gaston * Alan: Warren! How dare you sing Gaston from Beauty and the Beast? You know the song is made by Disney. Two more songs made by Disney, you’ll be grounded for tyranity! * Alan walks away for the third time * Warren: I’m going to sing Living in the Life by Mickey Mouse * Sings Living in a Life It Doesn’t Matter, no doubt I'm just livin' to keep it real And I won't give up the bout Cause, I just only have a heart of steel I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough But I ain't out of control, just livin' in my day Don't ask me why, I don't need it enough I got my way, my own way It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight There is no way I will run away from all of my frights Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running There is no way to stop me from going to the very top It doesn't matter cause I’m Livin in the Life * Alan: Warren! How dare you sing Livin in a Life by Mickey Mouse? You know the song is made by Disney. One more song made by Disney, you! Are! Soooooooooooooooooooo grounded! * Alan walks away for the fourth time * Warren: I’m going to sing Heigh ho from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * sings Heigh Ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's home from work we go Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's home from work we go Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho hum Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's home from work we go Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho * Alan appears * Warren: Oh fuck! * Alan: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh o! Warren Cook! How dare you sing Heigh Ho from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs? You know the song is made by Disney. And you just sang 5 songs made by Disney! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for tyranity! Now go to bed! * Warren cries Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos